James Smurfius
by Gika C
Summary: James Sirius leva sua namorada para um "almoço de família" introdutório e seus irmãos apresentam para a garota um lado de James Sirius que ela ainda não conhecia - e ele preferiria que ela continuasse sem conhecer.


**James Smurfius  
><strong>

"Sério, James, isso não se faz. Enganar a menina assim? Você tá enfiando ela numa fria e nem tá contando pra ela!" Disse Lily Luna, sem cerimônias, enquanto tirava a mesa do almoço.

James Sirius havia finalmente levado sua namorada para casa, para o clássico "almoço de família", a apresentação formal da garota aos sogros e cunhados. Concluiu que era hora quando percebeu que estavam completando quatro meses de namoro, o que era mais do que o tempo que ficara _monoganicamente_com qualquer menina até então. E, não, ele não achava que demorara tempo demais para passar por isso.

Carregar os sobrenomes de duas famílias de renome no mundo bruxo era um fardo com o qual tivera que aprender a lidar. Ele era basicamente sensacional, aos seus próprios olhos, e acreditava piamente que o resto das pessoas o via com ainda mais estima do que isso. O problema era que algumas delas, não obstante toda a sua fabulosidade, às vezes se empolgavam mais com o 'Weasley Potter' que ele carregava no nome do que com o próprio 'James Sirius', que, vamos convir, fala por si só. Assim, James precisou a aprender os sinais identificadores de interesse _nele_ e _na sua família_, para conseguir distingui-los e separar as garotas entre o grupo das genuinamente interessadas nele (as Super Inteligentes) e o das interessadas em sua família (as Interesseiras Golpistas).

Após intensa análise, James notou que Megan era Super Inteligente e ainda despertava nele um interesse maior do que qualquer uma já fizera na campanha pró-monogamia. Ela gostava dele, ele retribuía o sentimento e via futuro no relacionamento; concluir que era hora de dar aos seus familiares o prazer de conhecer sua namorada, depois de feitas essas considerações, foi tão difícil quando somar um com um.

"É verdade. Ele já te contou que ele tentou pintar o cabelo com papel crepom azul quando era pequeno?" Albus, que concordava plenamente com a irmã mais nova, não pode deixar de entrar na onda. Toda a família sabia que James tinha um passado mais lamentável do que ele gostava de compartilhar – na realidade, ele fazia questão de ressaltar exclusivamente os seus grandes feitos –, era hora de Megan se deparar com o lado de James que ela certamente não conhecia. Menos pelo fato de que ela precisava saber com quem estava envolvida romanticamente, mais pela diversão de tirar com a cara do mais velho, sejamos honestos.

"Eu lembro disso!" Entusiasmou-se Lily, que só não quebrou o prato que carregava ao apontar para o irmão porque os reflexos de Ginny eram rápidos o bastante para evitar que a louça se espatifasse no chão. "Ele queria parecer com o Teddy, lembra? O nosso primo, que é metamorfamago." Acrescentou essa última parte em tom de explicação, olhando para a loira sentada ao lado do alvo da conversa, que não sabia muito bem como reagir, mas não conseguia deixar de esboçar um sorriso nos lábios com as gozações. Na verdade, Teddy estava mais pra quase-irmão do que primo, mas aquela não era a hora de explicar as relações de parentesco entre eles.

"Ah, ele adorava brincar com o Teddy, não é, James?" Interveio Ginny, um pouco saudosa.

"Todo mundo gostava! Mas o lance, Megan, é que ele não tinha a habilidade de mudar a cor do cabelo como o Teddy, então ele resolveu pintá-los. Só que o azul quase não pegou... no cabelo, porque a testa ficou super azul, ele parecia um smurf!" Apressou-se Albus a contar, divertindo-se com a contrariada virada de olhos do irmão, que tentava parecer divertido com a situação quando, na verdade, começava a se arrepender de ter convidado a escocesa para conhecer a família. Aquela não era a hora de começar a soltar seus podres. Talvez nunca fosse! Então, numa tentativa falha de mostrar que estava à vontade com aquilo, tentou fazer graça de si mesmo pra ver se paravam com aquelas histórias e mudavam o rumo das conversas:

"Eu devia ter uns oito anos, não tinha a menor ideia de como pintar o cabelo." Disse ao mesmo tempo em que enlaçava os dedos de Megan por baixo da mesa, com um sorrisinho no rosto de quem quer dizer 'crianças, huh?', que na verdade não combinava em nada com ele naquele momento.

"Então você resolveu enfiar a cabeça toda na bacia e pintar a testa também! Realmente muito racional, James."

"Eu tinha oito anos, Lily! O que você podia esperar? Hahaha" Insistiu com um riso vacilante, buscando em suas memórias algo que pudesse usar contra os irmãos e que ao mesmo tempo o tornasse meio herói, ou coisa que o valha, para tornar a impressionar a namorada com a sua infância supostamente brilhante.

"Eu acho que nós tiramos fotos dele assim, não tiramos, Gin?" Perguntou Harry, achando muito engraçado que seu filho, dois anos depois de formado, ainda achasse que deveria se envergonhar por uma história tola como aquela.

"Claro que tiramos, até parece que eu ia ficar sem tirar foto do James Smurfius!" Relembrou a esposa, divertindo-se com a lembrança do apelido inventado pela filha à época e fazendo com que o aposento se enchesse as risadas de todos. Exceto por James, que o máximo que conseguiu fazer para disfarçar a irritação foi esboçar um meio sorriso com os lábios apertados.

"Oh, posso ver?" Megan pediu em seu sotaque escocês carregado. Não estava mais se aguentando, o riso parecendo pregado no rosto àquela altura. "Claro!" Apressou-se Harry, tirando a varinha do bolso e invocando um dos álbuns de família ao som de um reprimido 'Paaai!' de James, que desistira de fingir que estava de bem com aquilo. Quando o álbum de fotografias adentrou a cozinha, Ginny fez questão de alcançá-lo antes que ele atingisse seu verdadeiro objetivo. Em seguida, procurou depressa pelo retrato do primogênito, aumentando consideravelmente seu sorriso ao encontrá-lo.

"Aqui, Megan, veja!" Disse a mãe, passando o álbum para a loira e dando um tapinha nas mãos do filho, que planejava furtar a prova de seu fracasso antes que a namorada pudesse ver. "Não era uma graça esse meu filho?"

"Ai meu Deeeus!" Exclamou Megan ao ver a foto daquela criança de cabelos bagunçados com um sorriso encantado no rosto, extremamente feliz com o resultado, sem perceber que o que mais ficara azul fora a testa e que isso definitivamente não era sinal de sucesso na experiência. "Que coisa mais fofa, James!"

"Fofa?" Perguntou Lily, que se agrupava junto com Albus e Harry ao redor de Megan para ver melhor o retrato. "Olha pra isso, olha que criança mais mané!" Enquanto falava, ela apontava freneticamente para a foto, querendo perturbar ao máximo o irmão. Ele merecia, afinal, considerando o quanto a infernizara em sua infância. Era uma vingança leve e justa.

"Olha essa aqui!" Harry apontou para a fotografia ao lado, que até então havia passado despercebida aos olhos de todos. Era James, no Beco Diagonal, fazendo alguma gracinha que iniciou uma nova rodada de gargalhadas.

E assim o dia prosseguiu. Por toda a sobremesa, pela hora do chá e até a hora de Megan ir embora. A princípio foram apenas histórias de James, mas depois a coisa passou a ser sobre os Albus e Lily, também, e sobre os primos, os tios... Um verdadeiro retorno ao passado, relembrando aquelas histórias clássicas que toda família tem e que sempre arrancam dúzias de risadas – ao menos dos familiares.

James Sirius só ficou verdadeiramente confortável quando outros alvos surgiram na conversa. Mas, verdade seja dita, foram os constantes elogios da namorada escocesa ('Que bonitinho!' 'Ai, James, eu quero entrar nessa foto e te apertar, você era uma graça!') que amaciaram inicialmente o seu ego, fazendo com que logo ele não estivesse mais _tão_incomodado com a tática suja dos irmãos.

* * *

><p>"Vocês não deveriam ter mostrado aquelas fotos pra ela. Como vocês esperam que um namoro dure depois que alguém vê aquilo?" James insistia no assunto pelo que deveria ser a milionésima vez aquela noite, horas depois de Megan ter aparatado de volta para casa.<p>

"Ah, fica quieto, James, ela adorou ver as fotos." Respondeu Lily, que estava mais do que satisfeita com o resultado obtido: James Sirius constrangido, irritado e desarmado. Missão completada!

"Não é essa a questão, Lily! A questão é..." Ninguém chegou a ouvir qual era a questão, pois a almofada que Albus lançou contra o irmão atingiu em cheio sua boca, impedindo as demais palavras de completarem a frase. "Qual o seu problema, Albus?" Disse James, revidando com a mesma almofada. A diferença é que o irmão do meio estava preparado para o contra-ataque e conseguiu segurá-la, o que aumentou ainda mais a raiva do mais velho, que tirou a almofada de suas costas e atirou-a na mesma direção, com força e precisão.

"Tá bom, chega com as almofadas, sim?" Interrompeu Harry, interceptando o golpe antes que a almofada atingisse Albus ou, pior que isso, o vaso que estava atrás dele, caso ele desviasse. "Megan é uma garota muito legal, filho." Disse tentando mudar o assunto para uma área menos perigosa. Muito embora estivesse um pouco decepcionado com a cor dos cabelos da menina, havia realmente gostado dela, era inteligente e não fazia o tipo que se arrastaria aos pés do filho se ele pedisse. Tinha atitude, algo essencial para lidar com James.

"É, ela é ótima." Concordou o garoto, passando as mãos nos cabelos e repousando-as na nuca, com os dedos cruzados entre si. Ela era realmente sensacional. Tinha que ser, não? Não poderia ter capturado um peixe tão grande quanto ele se não fosse.

"Isso é tão triste." Disse Albus, com um falso tom choroso. "Eu gostava mais de você quando você ficava irritado porque eu e a Lily começávamos a cantar músicas e te zoar por gostar de alguém." Ao que ele emendou o ritmo de 'K-i-s-s-i-n-g', para melhor exemplificar o saudosismo.

"Foi mal, Albus. Mas o mais engraçado é que eu continuo não gostando de vocês..." Retrucou o primogênito, balançando negativamente a cabeça ao olhar para os dois irmãos com um olhar falsamente incompreensivo. Obviamente não era verdade, nem perto disso; James daria a vida, se fosse preciso, por qualquer um deles, mas jamais perderia a oportunidade de fazer uma brincadeira daquelas, também.

"Ótimo, porque eu definitivamente gosto mais da Megan e do sotaque escocês dela do que de você, sabia?" Foi a vez de Lily participar das provocações, imitando o sotaque da cunhada ao mesmo tempo.

Por mais acostumado que estivesse com esses ataques brincalhões entre os filhos, Harry ainda achava impressionante como eles tinham os genes Weasley reforçados em si. Achava simplesmente impossível não se lembrar de Fred e George nessas situações.

"E o que você achou dela, mãe?" James mudou o rumo da conversa, notando que Ginny tinha no rosto um leve sorriso que não parecia exatamente ligado à satisfação com a reportagem da semana, que terminava de revisar naquele momento, antes de enviar para o Profeta.

A aprovação da mãe era crucial para que aquilo desse certo. Ele costumava dizer que ela tinha a boca amaldiçoada: se falava, acontecia. Sempre que ela lhe mandava levar um casaco porque ia esfriar, por exemplo, ele não hesitava: pegava logo alguma coisa mais quente e jogava sobre os ombros. Porque a voz da sua mãe com certeza ia entrar em sintonia com o universo e, não importava o quão quente estivesse até então, o tempo ia mudar e ele ia se arrepender se não tivesse um casaco por perto.

Uma vez convidada a participar da conversa, Ginny deixou o pergaminho e a pena de correção apoiados na mesinha ao lado do sofá e, levando os olhos ao filho, procurou as palavras certas para dizer o que queria. James denunciava facilmente seu estado de espírito: mal conseguia respirar de nervoso, sua linguagem corporal basicamente implorando pela aprovação da mãe.

"Ela é uma ótima menina, James." Disse logo para não deixar o filho sofrendo sem necessidade. "E eu achei o seu interesse por ela bastante... típico." Emendou, abrindo espaço para o seu ponto principal.

"Típico?" Não se aguentou o garoto, procurando entender se aquilo era um elogio ao bom gosto natural que tinha ou se existia algum outro significado nas palavras.

"Você se lembra de quando tinha seis anos, James? Quando você me pedia pra ir sempre à casa de Bill, pra brincar com Teddy e Victoire?" James assentiu com a cabeça. Quando era pequeno, Teddy era seu maior ídolo e ele fazia tudo o que podia para estar perto dele e com ele parecer– e a história de James Smurfius é a possivelmente melhor prova que se tem dessa admiração.

"Uma vez, quando eu fui te buscar, você estava brincando com Teddy e Victoire e, enquanto vocês arrumavam a bagunça que haviam feito no quintal, Bill me contou uma história que eu nunca esqueci. Sobre Fleur, lembra, Harry?" Perguntou levando a mão ao ombro do marido, que ficou com um olhar confuso, sem conseguir recordar-se de uma ocasião que tivesse sido especial a ponto de a ruiva se lembrar até hoje.

"Bem, ele me contou que você sempre ficava muito nervoso perto da tia Fleur e que ele sempre achou que fosse porque ela era um pouco impaciente com vocês, com toda aquela paranoia de arrumação e tudo o mais." E como ela não achava Fleur a pessoa mais fácil de lidar da vida, mesmo que tivesse atualmente um ótimo relacionamento com a cunhada, achou aquilo perfeitamente natural, à época. "Só que naquele dia você foi conversar com ele. Em particular, você exigiu." Ela riu ao lembrar-se desse detalhe, que era a cara de James quando pequeno.

"O que eu queria?" Ele perguntou, um pouco impaciente com o rumo que a história seguia. Aonde a mãe queria chegar com aquela história?

"Você queria saber o que o seu tio tinha feito para conquistar uma menina tão bonita quanto a tia Fleur." Ginny continuou, rindo em nostalgia e praticamente citando o filho aos seis anos, assim como Bill fizera ao lhe contar aquilo. "Você queria saber se era muito difícil aprender outra língua e se ela tinha gostado de Bill porque ele protegia o dinheiro de muita gente, porque você queria namorar uma menina tão bonita quanto Fleur e aparentemente achava que esses eram os pré-requisitos para conseguir a façanha!"

"Oh, James, a tia Fleur? Isso é praticamente incesto!" Disse Albus, aproveitando o clima do dia para fazer mais algumas caretas de desgosto para o irmão, em companhia de Lily, como se realmente acreditassem em uma palavra do que ele estava dizendo.

"Eu não me lembro disso..." Comentou James, um pouco admirado com a história. Ele realmente dissera aquilo sobre a tia Fleur? De qualquer forma, até ele precisava concordar com a _tipicidade_ da situação. Megan, assim como Fleur, era loira e estrangeira. Muito bonita, também, mesmo não tendo qualquer gene de Veela em si. E tinha conseguido conquistar um Weasley, como a tia, o que era algo bastante admirável – ou ao menos assim ele pensava.

"Mas você disse." Ginny completou com um sorriso, aninhando-se no peito de Harry. "Coincidência ou não, eu gostei da Megan, sim, James. Espero que dê tudo certo e você seja muito feliz." A felicidade de seus filhos era certamente a coisa mais importante no mundo para Ginny, então enquanto Megan ajudasse a tornar isto possível, ela a abraçaria e recepcionaria a norinha com muito carinho na família.

"Sinto muito, então, mas não vou conseguir corresponder às suas expectativas, não, mãe. Porque depois da história do James Smurfius que meus irmãos fizeram questão de contar, eu duvido que ela vá continuar comigo por muito tempo." Dramatizou o primogênito afundando-se na poltrona em que estava. E, depois dessa, uma enxurrada de almofadas voou em sua direção – sendo uma delas de Harry, inclusive.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>: Fic escrita para o projeto Elemento X, da seção Harry/Ginny do 6v. A música de inspiração foi "Ciranda da Bailarina" do Chico Buarque. O nome original era "Histórias de Família", mas quando fui publicar acabei achando James Smurfius mais único e, de qualquer forma, é a cara dessa fic. Espero que quem chegou até aqui tenha gostado da fic e deixe uma review pra autora dela!


End file.
